Tsuruchi Hiroshi, After Tournament 1197
Toshi Ranbo Day after the Tournament One of the only advantages of staying up all night, lying restless on your very comfortable futon, is that you can be up bright and early. Since he had a rare day off, he was up very early. The tense atmosphere in the school after the results of the day before were still palpable. His own performance at the tournament was more of a concern than Great Clans behaving like they were jilted lovers, but it was undeniably a good day to be outside. Kyuichi took his time getting ready, using candle light to ensure his appearance was up to the expectations of the school. Even this early, he was fairly sure someone would be keeping an eye on them. He took his quiver clip last, ensuring the metal was bright and polished before securing it to his waist. They allowed him the use of his own bow, a simple but beautiful present from his mother on the occasion of his acceptance to the Imperial Academy, but he had to leave and travel to the armory to request arrows. He was glad that there was someone there when he arrived. He took a quiverful of arrows, each of them inspected before being taken, and then some spares. A quick request from a passing servant got him a small bento for lunch. The last stop before he left was a stop by to get Shosuro Beniha’s blessing for his outing. He bowed deeply. “Kitsune-san.” His Scorpion teacher inspected his gear and clothing quickly through the mask that Kyuichi still found unnerving, despite its familiarity. “Planned an outing for today?” “With you leave, sensei, I would like to practice in a different environment. I would like to visit the Kitsune holdings here in Toshi Ranbo. I have not had a chance yet, and I hear the gardens are reminiscent of the forests back home.” “Very well.” came the answer a few moments later. “You will be accompanied by a guard to your destination and back.” Kyuichi was expecting this, and held the disappointment in check. “Of course, thank you, sensei.” He bowed again and retreated outside respectfully. --- The Little Mori, as it was commonly referred, was everything he had been told it would be, and more. The evergreens were bright and whoever was in charge had a wonderful job of mimicking the feeling of walking through Kitsune forests. He was received warmly by the caretaker, he was offered some tea, and when he asked for a space to practice, they quickly found targets and allowed him the use of a clearing. The gardens were walled, and he saw several guards on duty. His temporary yojimbo must have also noticed, for he gave him some space, staying in line of sight, but standing by one of the walls. He inspected the target first. It was only lacking one thing. From the inside of his haori he pulled out a flattened collection of papers he had put together from the scraps of his notes and work over the last week. He shook it out, inspected it, then pinned it to the tall target with one of the silver kanzashi that had been holding his hair up, then turned and walked away. After taking sixty long strides, he turned and looked at his handiwork. It was not pretty, but it was definitely the shape and general size of a human. It would do. He pulled and strung his bow in the swift movement he had learned before he knew the purpose of a weapon, when it had just been fun. One breath, eyes on target. Arrow in hand, a single movement lifted it up, the bamboo scraping lightly against the wood of the bow, the string went taut, the power in the bow calling to him like it always did, letting him know how long to pull, letting him know when to release. He released the string and let the arrow fly… ~Eyes up, Kyuichi… Yes, like that. Remember, if the sword is an extension of one’s arm, then the bow is the extension of one’s sight. Never lose sight of what you are aiming for, or you will miss. Never lose sight of who you are, or you will be lost.~ The arrow hit the target as his first master’s word resonated in his mind, and he drew again. ~You are grace and aim, but you are not strength yet. How will your arrows strike true if you are not giving everything every time you pull the string on the bow? This is not a sport, Kyuichi, that is a weapon in your hands. One day, it will mean life or death. Decide whose death it will be.~ The arrow pierced the target, less than a hand-span below the first one, but this time almost as deep as the fletching. He drew once more and closed his eyes. ~I can’t teach you anything more, Kyuichi. But that does not mean there is nothing more to learn. Some things you will learn from others, better masters than I. Some things you will learn from experience, things that can’t be taught in the training salle. And finally, some things you will only learn through living the path set in front of you. I know you have heard the rumours. You were born under auspicious signs. But they mean nothing against that which you set out for yourself, the service and honor that you bring to your family, the strength that you nurture in yourself and your clan.~ The arrow was the target, since before he had drawn from the quiver. Kyuichi opened his eyes to see his first arrow split by his last. Before returning to the Academy, he stopped by the shrine to the Kitsune ancestors, he didn’t stay long. The yojimbo assigned to him almost warned the young samurai that he had left his shinai behind, as he opened his mouth he turned quickly to the shrine, sure that he had seen a man there a moment ago. But there was nothing. The yojimbo shook his head confused, he could have sworn there had been someone there, and not just that, but the man had had a large bird on one shoulder, and a fox sitting by his leg...